A conventional push button structure is a structure such that a push button is rotatably supported in an opening of a panel by a hinge section. When the button is pushed, the other end side thereof is rotated about the hinge section side, and a leg protrusively provided on the other side pushes a switch inside a panel. Since the panel to which the button is attached and a board on which the switch is mounted are disposed parallel to each other, the tip of the leg during rotation travels in a sliding manner on the switch. For this reason, when the button is depressed and recovered, friction is caused on the contact surfaces between the leg and the switch, which leads to a bad operational feeling of the button.
Thus, in a push button structure of Patent Document 1, for example, the contact faces between the tip of a leg of a button and a switch are provided with an inclined face so that frictional force upon recovery is reduced, thereby preventing an event such that the push button is not returned to an initial position.